


Dear Draco

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Emotional, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Letter, Memories, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: My Dearest Draco,This is a letter written to you a year before your 40th Birthday, I just want to say that I’m sorry to be leaving you and I love you so much.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Dear Draco

**Author's Note:**

> This letter is inspired by James Howard -Draco, Cursed Child London- who wrote, as Draco, a letter to Astoria on his birthday. This is Astoria’s letter to Draco a year prior to his 40th Birthday.

_ My Dearest Draco, _

_ Happy 40th Birthday my love, I’m so extremely sorry that I cannot be there to spend it with you but I will be with you in your heart and in spirit.  _

_It’s been hard trying to understand what life is like for you and Scorpius now, even though I’m writing this a year before, I cannot even comprehend the pain that I am putting you through now and in the future. I am so sorry._

_I hope you’re happy Draco, with whatever you are doing with your life right now, you deserve every inch of happiness that the world can offer. You made me the most happiest woman alive;_ _we were both war-torn young adults when we met and both went through a ton of heartache during that time, but somehow, we were drawn together and became each other’s happiness. Each other’s light in the darkness. I don’t think that words can describe how unbelievably in love I am with you, I don’t think there are even_ _enough stars and constellations in the sky to describe my love for you now and for the rest of eternity._

_I hope Scorpius is ok, the thought of leaving him is so terrifying-so extremely scary._ _My boy, my tiny baby boy..though he’s not so tiny anymore. I still remember the day he was born, we both sat in awe starting at him for hours, his little tuft of white blond hair and his baby blue eyes which completely melted your heart. He looks just like you, so beautiful and so completely perfect. We cried a heck of a lot that day,_ _out of pure happiness, it was one of the most precious day’s of my life: and I got to share it with you, the love of my life. Tell him from me, that I love him, I always have and I always will._

_ I know that you will be the best dad to him, it will be hard at first but I promise you, you can do it. You will be able to bring him up and get past all of the hurdles that life throws your way, and if you’re struggling just know that I will be by your side supporting you through every single moment. _

_About the ring, you may wonder in the future as to what the symbols mean: just remember this, in the darkest of times, at times when life seems so awful and so hard, you always have hope, happiness and love. Though I am not here in body, I will always be with you in spirit and_ _I will always have undying love for you, always._

_ I love you with every inch of my being, now, forever and for the rest of eternity. _

_ Forever and always,  _

_ Your Astoria x  _


End file.
